The Glue That Makes Us Sticky
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Willow returns home after the incident at the library (Discussions with Dead People) and is telling Buffy what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Glue That Makes Us Sticky 

Author: Heather Sinclair (Heather@buffysboudoir.com)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: B/W

Feedback: You are kidding aren't you...I live on feedback

Archive: Anyone who wants it can take it. Just tell me where it goes

Spoilers: Discussions With Dead People 

Disclaimer: Joss owns the character's etc. Blah Blah Blah

Summary: Willow returns home after the incident at the library and is telling Buffy what happened.

Broken Willow

"And then she just folded up in a gloopy flesh kinda ball and poofed away."

Tears had been falling throughout her entire story. My heart was breaking for my best friend. No one should have to go through an experience like that. Especially so soon after ... 

She leaned into me, sobbing softly on my shoulder. I did what any friend would do, I consoled her. 

"I'm so sorry, Wil."

I pulled her back with me as I relaxed on the couch. Her legs folded up and she cuddled against my breast, trying to relax and let the evening's events drift from her soul. 

It hurt to see her in this condition again; reliving all of the pain. Willow was having a tough enough time living day after day without her lover beside her. Tara was her stout tree from which she leaned upon whenever she had any doubts. Now there's only me.

My fingers threaded through her hair, softly petting her worries away. My lips continued whispering condolences and platitudes more for my own peace of mind than for any good it would do the trembling body laying in my arms.

Sunnydale's newest bad guy wasn't a creature that I could just ram a stake into; it was evil. Something that could reach into our minds and twist our most precious thoughts against us. It had reopened a scar on Willow's psyche and bled the wound until my little Willow was down and broken again.

I gathered her in my arms and headed toward the stairs. She needed rest more than anything else, right now. Discussing this at night seemed even more depressing. Like we should be whispering in the shadows instead of screaming in the light of day for retribution as we should be doing. The morning will be much better.

She whimpered slightly as I pulled her closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder as I ascended the stairs. We'll get it Willow. I swear when I find out what did this, I'll hold it down and let you deliver the final blow. 

When we reached the second floor landing I started to turn to my old room, her's now.

"Buffy," she whispered and clutched a handful of my blouse, "I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I ..."

I smiled. "Of course you can."

She released a shortly held breath against my neck in relief. "Thanks."

Dawn's door was still open when we passed. I stopped briefly to check on her and pulled it closed. My bedroom light was off; mainly because I hadn't taken the time to replace the bulb. Every light in the house had been blown out along with most of the windows. I had enough time to board up the windows and replace a few bulbs before Willow made it home, the bedroom bulb not being one of them.

Moonlight shone through the one window in the bedroom that made it through the storm, giving enough light to see the bed so that I could lay my friend down. 

From the look on her face I think she was well on her way to dreamland. Dear God, please let her dream good dreams tonight. She deserves that much.

I pulled out a t-shirt from the dresser drawer and made my way to the master bathroom. Flicking the switch, I was rewarded with light. Yea, me. The warm shower that followed help melt away the night's worries and relax me enough to where I was sure I could sleep away most of the day tomorrow. 

********************

One more check around the house to make sure everything was secure and I was ready for bed. I reached the bedroom and noticed sometime within the last hour, Willow had crawled under the sheets. A soft sound of heavy breathing let me know she was well into a relaxing sleep.

I slid under the sheets and laid my head down. My eyes fell across Willow's hair covering her face. I reached over as stealthily as I could and slid a finger, drawing the fallen tresses back behind her ear.

Apparently I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. Feeling my touch, Willow moved closer, snuggled up and laid her head on my shoulder. 

Oh boy. Don't freak, Buffy. She's not making the moves; just getting comfortable, and for god's sake if anyone needs the comfort ...

I closed my eyes and tried to relax; willing myself to fall asleep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep. You are getting sleepier, you are getting sleepier. Her warm breath slid across my neck sending goosebumps down my skin. 

Whoa, Nelly! 

The scent of strawberries filled the air. It's just her shampoo, Buffy. Chill out and go to sleep. 

Then a thought came into my mind. This was Willow's and Tara's bed. This is where they did ... this is where ... this is where they *slept* ... that's all!

You're fooling yourself, Buffy. They bounced in this bed. And now Willow is back and her lips are not even an inch away from your ... stop! You aren't gay. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Your best friend is gay and you love her like ... correct that, you really like her like a best friend.

I felt her nuzzle closer into my neck. 

She's .... her lips ... are on my neck.

"Mmmmm." 

She's asleep, Buffy. Maybe she's just dreaming of Tara. That's it. She's dreaming of Tara and the times they spent in this bed. Just relax and go to sleep.

What was that?

It's her lips again. Dammit!

I backed away and turned my head. I had to reassure myself that she was just dreaming. However it seems that I didn't back away far enough. When I turned my head our noses touched signaling to some spot in her subconscious mind that she was kissing Tara, I'm sure, 'cause her lips parted and her tongue snaked out running along my bottom lip.

My mind raced into overdrive waking up the rest of my body, reacting without thinking, following suit to her proffered tease by reacting in kind. My eyes closed and my lips went with what was natural, returning her kiss with one just as soft and endearing. 

What are you doing, Buffy? This is your best friend in the whole world, not to mention she's a she and you are kissing her.

Tension ran along my body and it wasn't from my own muscles. I felt her body stiffen and pull back. Okay, she's awake and you are soooo dead.

I felt her fall back further. "Buffy?"

Thank all of the gods in the universe that the lights were not working. 

"Uh ... yeah."

"Did I ... "

"Willow, listen ..."

She drew back to the other side of the bed. "Oh, Buffy. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ... I was dreaming ... I thought it was Tara."

I reached out and stopped her from jumping from the bed. "Wil, it's okay."

"But ..."

I pulled her back. "Get back here and relax. I'm not going to bite you."

I could see the shadow of her face, timed and afraid.

"Uh, Wil, in case you didn't notice, I didn't mind." 

A rush of breath escaped her mouth and her shoulders dropped. 

"Buffy, are you ..."

There's the big question of the night; revelation time. What are you going to say, Buffy.

"Wil ... I'm not anything. The only thing I am is your friend."

She let that sit between us for a moment. 

"But ... you kissed me."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah." I breathed.

She inched back slowly. "So ... do you maybe want to ... you know ... kiss me again?"

I hoped she could see my smile. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Waiting ... in the next room

Author: Heather Sinclair

Email: Heather @ Buffysboudoir.com

Rating: R

Pairing: Lana/Chloe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Check the WB website for those that do.

Summary: A physical and mental interlude. 

Spoilers: Nicodemus

List mom at: 

(Clark)

They never see me. They shouldn't, of course, since I am in the classroom adjacent to the school newspaper. 

And she is again, Lana; just getting off form work at the Talon. Heading to her nightly tryst with Chloe. They think nobody knows. I only found out last week when I stopped by to talk with Chloe. I almost walked in on them. That is, before I heard the noise.

A soft moaning, growing progressively louder. I froze in place, just on the other side of the door and concentrated at the wall ... past the wall. My vision shifted, as it always does to a bluish haze. There they were.

Two people, obviously in the middle of something ... something naughty. I observed two skeletal figures. One laying back on the copy table, legs bent and raised. The other had their head in between the presented legs.

Good Grief!.

I was about to leave, seeing as I was a good boy and not supposed to see things like that. But I noticed something that I hadn't, before. The person sitting down, was definitely Chloe. I could confirm that by the two metal circlets I saw hanging from the chest area. They were Chloe's nipple rings. 

Now I know you are asking yourself, how would I know that Chloe had her ... nipples pierced. 


End file.
